memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/The Big Bang Theory
}} The Big Band Theory ist eine von CBS, die auch die Rechte an den Star-Trek-Serien besitzen, produzierte US-Sitcom. Die Serie handelt von einer Gruppe von vier Wissenschaftlern (Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooler, Howard Wolowitz und Rajesh „Raj“ Koothrappali, die sehr klischeehaft überzogen als Nerds dargestellt werden. Als Gegenpart wirkt die atraktive Nachbarin Penny. Auf Grund der Vorliebe der vier Nerds für Science Fiction kommt es immer wieder zu Anspielungen auf Star Trek. In der Serie selbst spielen auch einige Schauspieler, die aus den diversen Star-Trek-Serien bekannt sind mit und dort als sie selbst mit einem Bezug zu Star Trek auftreten. Vor allem Wil Wheaton tritt ab der dritten Staffel sehr regelmäßig auf. Aber auch George Takei, LeVar Burton und Brent Spiner sind dort als sie selbst zu sehen. Staffel 1 Penny und die Physiker („Pilot“, 1x01) Sheldon berichtet Penny, dass er, Leonard, Howard und Raj am Dienstag bis 1 Uhr Nachts Klingonen-Scrabble spielten. Nachdem Penny Näheres über das Spiel wissen will, erklärt Leonard, dass es wie das klassische Scrabble ist, aber auf Klingonisch. Das Vorspeisen-Dilemma („The Dumpling Paradox“, 1x07) Da Howard sich mit der Freundin von Penny vergnügt, kann er nicht mit zum Chinesen gehen. Das bringt Sheldon zur Verzweiflung, da nun die Vorspeise nicht mehr gleichmäßig aufgeteilt werden kann. Als der chinesische Kellner fragt, wo der kleine Freund ist, der denkt er spräche Mandarin, entgegnet Sheldon in Anspielung auf Spocks Aussage in Er stellt seine Bedürfnisse über das Wohl des Kollektivs. Alles fließt („The Pancake Batter Anomaly“, 1x11) thumb|Sheldon und Leonard spielen dreidimensionals Schach Leonard und Sheldon spielen dreidimensionales Schach, wobei Leonard nach langem Nachdenken einen Zug macht und Sheldon im nächsten Zug gewinnt. Daraufhin empfiehlt Sheldon seinem Freund erst einmal Mensch-Ärgere-Dich-Nicht zu spielen, da er offensichtlich für das dreidimensionale Schach nicht geeignet ist. Superbowl für Physiker („The Bat Jar Conjecture“, 1x13) Beim gemeinsamen Essen trägt Howard weitere Einzelheiten über den neuen ''Star-Trek''-Film vor, bei dem es angeblich eine Szene über Spocks Geburt geben soll, Raj würde anstelle der Geburt allerdings eher die Zeugung interessieren. Daraufhin erwidert Sheldon, dass die Zeugung bzw. das Pon Farr für die Vulkanier von überaus privater Natur sei. Für Leonard wären trotz einer solch privaten Angelegenheit die Details interessant, da die Mutter ein Mensch und der Vater ein Vulkanier ist. Howard stellt sich dabei vor, wie die Eltern für die Zeugung in eine Klinik aufsuchen müssten und Spocks Vater dabei in einem kleinen Zimmer mit dem Magazin „Spitze Ohren und scharfe Ärsche“ sitzen würde. Ebenso wird Spocks letzter Satz aus zitiert. Am Ende der Folge stellt Penny Leonard und Sheldon im Rahmen eines Quizes zwei Fragen, die die beiden mit Bezeichnungen aus Star Trek beantworten. Die Zeitmaschine („The Nerdvana Annihilation“, 1x14) Leonard ersteigert versehendlich die original Zeitmaschine aus dem Film Die Zeitmaschine. Er will damit in die Vergangenheit reisen, um mitzuerlegen wie Graham Bell das Telefon erfindet. Da er jedoch glaubt nicht einfach in das Haus von Bell zu kommen, schlägt Sheldon vor, zunächst in die Zukunft zu reisen, um sich eine Tarnvorrichtung zu besorgen. Auf Rajs Frage, wie weit er in die Zukunft reisen muss, entgegnet Sheldon, dass Captain Kirk den Romulanern eine Tarnvorrichtung bei Sternzeit 5027,3 stiehlt, was seiner Berechnung nach genau dem 10. Januar 2328 entspricht. . Die Berechnung wurde von Sheldon offenbar über einen Sternzeitrechner durchgeführt. Die Episode selbst spielt im Jahr 2268.}} Durch den Transport der Zeitmaschine kommt Penny zu spät zur Arbeit und ist sauer auf Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj. Leonard sieht den Grund für seine Probleme in seiner Science-Fiction-Vernarrtheit und will nun seine Science-Fiction-Sammlung an Larry im Comicbuchladen verkaufen. Allerdings stellen seine Freunde sich ihm in den Weg. Daraufhin droht er, seine noch unversehrte und original verpackte Geordi La Forge Actionfigur ohne Visor aus der limitierten -Edition aus der Verpackung zu entnehmen. Sofort fordern seine Freunde ihn auf, ruhig zu bleiben. Staffel 2 Milch mit Valium („The Bad Fish Paradigm“, 2x01) Penny will seine Beziehung mit Leonard langsam angehen, was dessen Freunde jedoch für ein Zeichen halten, dass er keine Chance bei ihr hat. Während einer Meinungsverschiedenheit behauptet Leonard, dass die Sache langsam anzugehen im Vergleich zu Howards und Rajs Bemühen eine Freundin zu finden an die Warpgeschwindigkeit reicht. Als Penny später Sheldon fragt, ob es für sie Sinn macht, weiter mit Leonard auszugehen oder ob es ihm mit ihr langweilig werden wird, fragt er sie, ob sie sich in den Grundlagen der Quantenphysik auskennt, klingonisch spricht oder irgendwelche Kartentricks beherrscht. Penny muss das alles verneinen. Sex mit der Erzfeindin („The Codpiece Topology“, 2x02) Als Leonard von seinen weiblichen Errungenschaften in den letzten 10 Jahren berichtet, berichtet er auch von einer Bekanntschaft auf der letztjährigen Comicmesse. Doch Raj lässt das nicht gelten, da seiner Ansicht nach das, was auf der Comicmesse passiert ist, auch dort bleibt. Howard kennt den Grund für Rajs Ansicht und erklärt, dass er nur so denkt, weil Raj etwas mit einem Kerl namens Richard hatte, der als grünes Sklavenmädchen vom Orion verkleidet war. Schließlich verteidigt sich Raj und erklärt, dass er ihm nur ein Essen ausgab und ihn einmal küsste. Außerdem berichtet er, dass der Mann behauptete, er heiße Kimberly. Die vier Freunde waren auf einem Renaissance-Fest, von dem Sheldon aufgrund von epochalen Ungenauigkeiteten sehr enttäuscht ist. Nachdem er Howards Vorschlag eines erneuten Besuches strikt abgewiesen hat, unterbreitet dieser ihm einen Vorschlag: Sheldon könne, als Spock verkleidet, einen Planeten, der sich nahezu parallel zur erdgeschichtlichen Renaissance entwickelt hat, auf einer Außenmission erforschen. Am Ende der Episode ist er tatsächlich als Spock auf dem Fest und stößt auf „Temporale Anomalien“. Stein, Schere, Spock („The Lizard-Spock Expansion“, 2x08) Sheldon erklärt, dass bei „Schere, Stein, Papier“ durch die begrenzte Anzahl der Resultate ein Remis zu wahrscheinlich ist. Er ist deshalb für eine von dem Internetpionier Sam Kass erdachte Weiterentwicklung, welche „Schere, Stein, Papier, Echse, Spock“ genannt wird. Spock wird hierbei durch den vulkanischen Gruß symbolisiert. Als sie es ausprobieren, nehmen jedoch beide Spock. Später wollen Sheldon, Raj und Howard mit dieser Version entscheiden, wer das letzte Wan Tan bekommt. Ergebnis: Dreimal Spock. Darauf sagt Sheldon: Also einer von uns muss aufhören Spock zu nehmen. Unflotter Dreier („The White Asparagus Triangulation“, 2x09) Leonard versucht eine Beziehung zu der Ärztin Stephanie aufzubauen und Sheldon will diese vorantreiben. Dabei spielen sich folgende Dialoge ab: Die Geschenk-Hypothese („The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis“, 2x11) Penny schenkt Sheldon zu Weihnachten eine Serviette mit einer speziellen Widmung: Für Sheldon, lebe lang und in Frieden – Leonard Nimoy Der Kampf der Bienenköniginnen („The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition“, 2x19) Leonard, Howard und Raj sind von Alicia, die gerade erst in Wohnung 5A einzieht, hin und weg und bieten ihr bei allem möglichen ihre Hilfe an. Penny ist um ihre Freunde besorgt möchte mit Alicia darüber reden: Die Weltraumtoilette („The Classified Material Turbulence“, 2x22) Howard prahlt im Comicbuchladen, dass in diesem Moment das Spaceshuttle an der ISS andockt um das „Wolowitz'sche Schwerelosigkeitsnotdurftentsorgungssystem“ zu installieren. Seine Freunde machen sich daraufhin (abermals) über sein „High-Tech-Klo“ lustig und Leonard meint: Fantastisch! Dank deiner Arbeit kann eine internationale Astronautencrew dahin gehen, wo noch nie ein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist. Staffel 3 Der Nordpol-Plan („The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation“, 3x01) Sheldon ist am Boden zerstört als er seine Freunde ihm gestehen, dass sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Polexpedition seine Messwerte verfälscht haben, wo er sich doch Hoffnungen auf den Nobelpreis gemacht hatte. Als Penny ihn mit einer Passage aus aufheitern will, sinkt Sheldons Stimmung noch weiter, weil er die Comicbuchmesse und den neuen Star-Trek-Film versäumt hat. Die dunkle Seite des Mondes („The Pants Alternative“, 3x18) Sheldon ist verwundert, da sich Raj sehr mit unwichtigen Dingen wie „Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora“ beschäftigt, obwohl es doch wichtigere Fragen gibt z. B. warum William Shatner nicht im neuen Star-Trek-Film mitgespielt hat. Als er meint, den diesjährigen Wissenschaftspreis abermals nicht zu bekommen, sagt er: Ich bin der William Shatner der theoretischen Physik. Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass er die Auszeichnung doch bekommt und freudig aus der Kantine stürmt, seuzt Howard ironisch: Genau das hat der William Shatner der Teilchenphysik zu seiner Selbstüberschätzung noch gebraucht. Staffel 4 Besuch vom FBI („The Apology Insufficiency“, 4x07) Sheldon fühlt sich schuldig, da er Howard die Teilnahme an einem Projekt des Verteidigungsminsteriums vermasselt hat. In einem Schuldtraum sitzt unter anderem ein Gorn mit einem Comic auf der Couch. Im Schlaf murmelt Sheldon: Nein Gorn! Nein, da sitze ich. Etwas später in der Bar, in der Penny arbeitet, vergleicht er seine Lage mit dem aussichtslosen ''Kobayashi-Maru''-Test. Penny meint, man könne ihn nicht meistern, darauf entgegnet Sheldon, dass Kirk es geschafft habe. Penny kontert jedoch, Kirk habe betrogen. Die Tatsache, dass Penny davon weiß überrascht Sheldon und er denkt, er hätte die Lösung für sein Problem: Howard umprogrammieren sowie Kirk den Simulator manipulierte. Penny versucht ihn zu überzeugen das zu lassen, aber Sheldeon erhebt sein Glas auf James Tiberius Kirk und verlässt die Bar. Die neutrale Zone („The Love Car Displacement“, 4x13) Leonard und Penny sind gewissermaßen gezwungen, in einem Bett zu schlafen. Leonard schlägt die Ernennung der Mitte zur Neutralen Zone vor, muss es Penny jedoch erst erklären. Er erwähnt allerdings auch, dass Romulaner und Föderation diese hin und wieder zu Verhandlungszwecken oder für Militärschläge ignorierten. Darauf erwidert Penny: Also gut Schätzchen, um es mal so zu formulieren, dass du es verstehst: Von der Taille an abwärts sind meine Schilde aktiviert. Später schlägt Penny vor, sie könnten die Neutrale Zone ausnahmsweise außer Acht lassen, worauf Leonard sich sofort an sie schmiegt. Ein Traum von Bollywood („The Thespian Catalyst“, 4x14) Sheldon nimmt Schauspielunterricht bei Penny. Sheldon hat dafür eine von ihm im Alter von zehn Jahren geschriebene, auf Star Trek basierende Episode „… die nie ein Sheldon zuvor gesehen hat“ etwas abgewandelt. Darin geht es um einen hochintelligenten Jungen, der jedoch keinerlei Beachtung findet und eines Tages von Mister Spock in das 23. Jahrhundert gebracht werden soll. Der Zarnecki-Feldzug („The Zarnecki Incursion“, 4x19) Sheldons World of Warcraft-Account wurde gehackt und nach dem Howard den Übeltäter ausfindig gemacht hat, beschließen die Freunde sich diesen Zarnecki mal vorzunehmen. Vor Zarneckis Haus versucht Sheldon ihn mit einem Bat'leth einzuschüchtern, was aber nach hinten losgeht und Zarnecki im auch noch das Bat'leth abnimmt. Männertausch („The Roommate Transmogrification“, 4x24) Leonard überredet Priya dazu eine Uhura-Uniform anzuziehen um das Liebesspiel der beiden etwas aufzupeppen und benutzt dabei Formulierungen wie Landeluke öffnen, Raumsphähre im Anflug oder Und Lieutenant, bereit für die Inspektion?, worauf Raj kurze Zeit später die Wohnung verlässt und zu Sheldon geht, da er den astronomisch fehlerhaften Star-Trek-Sex dort nicht mehr mit anhören kann. Später wirft er Leonard vor, er bringe damit Schande über seine Familie und über das Andenken an Gene Roddenberry. Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 8 Staffel 9 Auftritte von Schauspielern, bekannt aus Star Trek * LeVar Burton (Folgen 4.17, 6.07 und 8.10) * Leonard Nimoy (Folge 5.20 als Spocks Stimme im englischen Original) * Brent Spiner (Folge 5.05) * George Takei (Folge 4.04) * Wil Wheaton (Folgen 3.05, 3.19, 4.08, 5.05, 5.22, 6.07, 7.10, 7.19, 7.23, 8.20, 9.07 und 9.11) Externe Links * en:The Big Bang Theory Kategorie:Meta-Trek